poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments
Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments '''is another movie of Summery One stormy day, Spongebob, Blackie, The Human 5, Brian, Peter, and the Guys are watching TV while hanging with the foals (who have a very bad cold) when the power goes out. So Blackie decides to tell a story to past the time. Plot One Stormy night/The story begins One night, Spongebob, Blackie, The Human 5, Brian, Peter, and the Guys are watching TV while hanging with the foals (who have a very bad cold). Then the lights turn off. Skyla then sneezes and states that she hates being stuck inside the house all day. Blackie then decides to cheer her up by telling her and the others a story. The story then begins at a train shed where Spongebob, and the others are preparing for a trip to Hollywood for a concert the Cartoon Flamers (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, The PPG, Courage, and Dexter) are to attend for. But, a diesel locomotive that resembles Diesel 10 sneaks into the SpongeRaiders' base and steals the Cartoon Flamers' instruments! And he escapes. Who stole the instruments? Later, Squidward finds the instruments were stolen, and tells the others. They do an investigation to find out who stole the instruments. After some searching, Edd finds a patch of oil near the railway line. Meaning it was done by a diesel. But the question was, ''which diesel? Decastor's lair Meanwhile, in Diesel City, Decastor has his minions: Texo and Barret. And they have plans for the instruments. While Decastor has even bigger plans. Finding out about Decastor Back with the SpongeRaiders, they are still trying to figure out which diesel stole the instruments. Dexter then suggests they check the surveillance cameras, and when they do, they see what looks like to be a claw and a diesel locomotive. But they rat out Diesel 10, since he's in prison. So they conclude that it must be Decastor. The Journey for the instruments begins! So the SpongeRaiders then load up on the train (SR Frisco #6) to set off for Diesel City, but then Pablo has a panic attack. Until Blackie stops him, they then hop on the train and then set off at once. On the way, they met with Thomas and Percy (who were taking the mail train) and the ponies. Spongebob ask if they saw a diesel with Diesel 10's shape go by. Pinkie then answers they haven't. So the SpongeRaiders set off again. Back at Decastor's lair Back with Decastor, he plans to turn the instruments into tables. But then Texo and Barret come in and tell him that the SpongeRaiders are on their way to get the instruments, but Decastor sent someone to go after them. Spongebob's nightmare/first stop As the SponeRaiders drive on through the night, Squiadward takes over driving while Spongebob gets some sleep. But, Spongebob starts to dream, it starts out with him floating and then when he lands on the ground he's meet face to face with previous villains as "Heffalumps and Woozles" starts playing. And then as he's running away, he keeps meeting up with other random villains then finally he falls off a cliff and then he wakes up. When he does, it's morning Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Decastor * Scenes * Soundtrack # Heffalumps and Woozles (during Spongebob's nightmare) # # Don't Flip Out # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey